


"Please don't make me socialise"

by Lumarmalade



Series: Frankie/Zoe [1]
Category: Frankie (TV 2013)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumarmalade/pseuds/Lumarmalade
Summary: Filling the empty void of Frankie/Zoe fanfiction with a series of drabbles. Mostly for my own amusement, I love Zoe Evans way more than I should.





	

"Please don't make me socialise," Zoe moaned under her breath.  
"It's your own birthday party, you've got to talk to people!"   
Zoe let slip a small smile. Frankie's enthusiasm was infectious, even when there was no logical explanation for it.  
"I don't even know most of them - and half of them hate me."  
"Don't be silly Zoe, 'Ice Queen' is an affectionate term... Anyway, they're all on best behaviour tonight, or they'll have to answer to me."

As if in response, Andy chose this moment to bound across the room towards them, armed with two glasses of white wine.  
"For you, ladies," he demurred, handing them their drinks and giving Frankie a lingering look before returning to the crowd. 

"The lap dog is still at your beck and call, I can see," Zoe noted stiffly, well aware of Andy's long-term crush on his colleague.  
"Might as well make use of him until he gets the message," Frankie grinned. "He can fetch me as many drinks as he likes - he knows there's only one woman for me."  
Zoe softened. It was impossible to remain tense with Frankie's voice in her ear and Frankie's arm around her waist.  
"Oh, go on then - let's talk to some people. But if I hear even a peep from any of your nurse friends about frostbite, you're going to owe me. Big time."  
Frankie took Zoe's hand and led her away from the shelter of the doorway into the small throng of friends and co-workers.  
"Don't worry, Ice Queen. I know exactly how to warm you up..."


End file.
